Protecting Me
by MyCurrentObsession
Summary: An AU end to episode 13 of 02. Hikari realizes that there really ARE other people who wish to protect and help her. People like Takeru. Takari. Slight PataGato. The first in my unconnected oneshot series.


AN- Okay, so this is the first in my oneshot series. It's Takari, which I don't like very much, but I tried my best for everyone else who does.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot… At least, I _hope_ I own the plot… o.O

* * *

The wind whipped around Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru as they stood on the beach of the Dark Ocean. The aforementioned girl was trying desperately to calm herself. _I've never been so scared in my life… If Takeru hadn't shown up, those creatures would have kidnapped me and forced me to be their… their wife! _She swallowed back revulsion at the mere thought of it before smiling weakly at the boy beside her.

"Takeru-kun… I'm sorry if I worried you." There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Hikari. I'm just glad you're all right." _Takeru… If it weren't for him and Tailmon, I might've never escaped from this dark place. I always thought that Taichi would be there for me, would be there to protect me from everything! But thinking about it now, I know just how stupid it is to think like that. I mean, I know that if he could, my brother would always be there for me. But he has his own life, and I shouldn't always depend on him to come rescue me. I've got others who can do that, too. Tailmon, the other Chosen Children, and Takeru… They'll all help me whenever they can, I know it. _She sniffled slightly.

"Takeru-kun, you were right. I've always depended on Tai to be there to save me, but I know now that there will always be someone there for me. I know that, if I'm ever in danger, if I call, you'll come. All the others will, too." He smiled brightly at Hikari's words before crushing the girl in a hug.

"You're right, Hikari. While we both know Taichi-san will be there for you whenever he can, he won't always be able to come help you. But I'll come help you whenever I can, too. I care about you a lot, Hikari. Don't you know that?" She felt her breath catch in her throat. _Takeru… cares for me? _She felt herself blush at her train of thought. _I mean, of course I knew __**that**__! It's just, the way he said it, or maybe the way he looked at me… Somehow, I don't think he meant what he said in the usual way… But, could he really mean it __**that**__ way? Maybe it was just my senses playing tricks on me. Yeah, that has to be it. After all, Takeru is one of my closest friends. I just don't know __**what **__to think about him… _Getting worried with her silence, Takeru interrupted her thoughts. "Hikari-chan? Are you okay?" Looking up at the boy, she felt her heart speed up, and one thought crossed her mind: _Would it… would it really be so bad to care for a friend that way? No… I don't think it would. In fact, I think I may care for __**him**__ that way…_ She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm just fine, Takeru-kun. In fact, I've never been better!" She finally relaxed into his hug and returned it, burying her head into his chest. His eyes shone with happiness.

"That's great! And Hikari… I'm sorry about what I said about how you always run to Taichi-san earlier (1). Even if it's kind of true, I shouldn't have said something so mean, especially when you were so depressed." Her smile grew slightly smaller, but somehow, more genuine.

"It's okay. I forgive you." They stayed like that, wrapped in the hug for a few minutes before they were finally interrupted.

"Uh, I don't want to break up such a sweet moment, but we got to go, guys. The portal back to our world is closing!" At Pegusmon's statement, both kids broke away blushing to see their digimon at their sides, ready to go. _Oh my gosh… I totally forgot our digimon were even here! How embarrassing… _Takeru recovered first.

"Right. Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. We were just working a little problem between us out. Now everything is good again, right Hikari?" From where Angewoman was picking her up, Hikari smiled over at him.

"Of course! In fact, I'd say things are even _better_ between us, now." The two digimon locked eyes and it seemed as if a hidden message was being passed between them. Then Pegusmon rolled his eyes.

"Considering how long a simple hug took, I'd have to agree with you." The moment his words registered in their minds, the two kids blushed furiously. Takeru glared.

"Hey! What are you implying, Pegusmon?!" Angewoman smiled.

"I think we _all_ know what he's implying, Takeru." Hikari was sure her face would never be normally colored again.

"Not you too, Angewoman!" Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, come on guys, cut it out! It's not funny!" Pegusmon chuckled.

"Oh that's right. It's not funny, it's _romantic_. Sorry for taking it the wrong way." The kids and their digimon squabbled all the way through the portal. Once they landed safely back in their own world, Pegusmon- who had actually changed back into Patamon- said, "Okay, now that we're all back safely, I'm gonna check the area out and make sure everything's okay."

Angewoman- now Tailmon again- glanced at the kids with a secretive smile before saying, "I'll go with you. You two take care, okay?" That said, both digimon disappeared so quickly it was almost as if they were never there in the first place. The kids stared. Hikari softly cleared her throat.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah, it was almost as if…" Takeru blushed lightly before continuing, "…as if they wanted to leave us alone." Hikari's face went beet red. _'…as if they wanted to leave us alone.'?! Why would they do that?!_

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence followed. During which, both kids were inwardly panicking. Gathering all of her courage, Hikari quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek. His face went redder than a tomato.

"_Wha_?!"

Blushing just as hard herself, she answered, "That's for saving me. Thank you, Takeru."

Grinning stupidly, he said, "I should save you more often, if _that's_ the thanks I get!" Hikari grinned back, still lightly blushing.

"I have to get home, but… I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely." Smiling, she began her trek home. "Oh, and Hikari?"

"Hmm?" He walked over to her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. She stiffened in his arms, shocked. He pulled back a moment later. "I've kind of wanted to do that for a while now." She giggled.

"_I've_ kind of _wanted_ you to do that for a while." He smiled brightly.

"Really?" She smiled back at him shyly.

"Yeah. But I really _do_ have to go home, you know." He blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry for keeping you, then. Go home and get a good night's sleep, okay Hikari?" She nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Takeru!" That said, she began to run off towards her house, leaving an ecstatic Takeru behind.

* * *

From where he was hiding in the bushes, Patamon looked over at his partner-in-crime and giggled.

"See? I told you if we just left them alone something was bound to happen between them!" Tailmon rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Will you stop bragging if I tell you that you were right?"

"_Maaabye_."

"Whatever. I've got to get back to the house before Hikari does or she'll wonder where I was. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she jumped out of her hiding place and began racing towards her partner's house. Patamon flew down to where Takeru was.

"Ready to go home, Takeru?" The aforementioned boy smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Patamon's smile turned devious.

"Have fun with _Hikari_?" Takeru didn't even flinch.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Now, let's get home. Mom's probably got dinner waiting for us."

"Aww, you're no fun. Tell me what happened!"

"Patamon!"

"…Sorry."

And so, the two friends teased and argued all the way home.

* * *

AN-Ugh… This was so hard for me to write… And the ending sucks… (Sigh…) Well, review and tell me how I did!

(1)- For those of you who don't know what Takeru was talking about, in the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure 02 episode 13, Takeru gets upset with Hikari for always thinking that Taichi was the only one who she could depend on to be there for her and yells at her. This oneshot is (I guess) sort of an AU version of the end of that episode. I got the idea for it from chatting with a friend who loves Takari. (You know who you are!) Congrats on giving me this idea! I hope you liked it!


End file.
